


Oh, Holy Terror

by asterisks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/pseuds/asterisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is happy to see that Castiel is trying hunting again but he hated that he couldn't return to the bunker with them. He hated that he couldn't tell him about Ezekiel. None of that mattered though because for one night they could forget about the angels trying to find vessels and forget about everything and just focus on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Holy Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think should have happened for Supernatural 9x9 Holy Terror because there was too much sadness in the mid-season finale! 
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen Holy Terror 9x9 of Supernatural then it will kind of spoil what happened in a scene of the show.

"The reaper you banged?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, and you stabbed."

Dean held back the grin that threatened to show because just maybe he enjoyed ganking her. "Uh, yeah, she was hot." He said to cover his true opinion of the woman who slept with Castiel.

"Yes," Castiel glanced down at his beer and agreed since there wasn't much else he could say. "So hot and very nice— well, up to the point she started torturing me. She also made me warm beverages though despite that little detail."

Dean gave a reassuring pat to Castiel's shoulder and smiled but his mind was reeling. _April_. He scoffed. _Stupid bitch sleeping with Cas_. "Dude, not every hook up is perfect." He couldn't help but wonder how that even happened. Maybe April seduced him _._

_Shit, maybe Cas seduced April._

No.

Castiel didn't _seduce_. Who was Dean kidding, Castiel didn't have to seduce. All he had to do was look at you with those deep blue puppy dog eyes and smile. That's all it took to have someone weak at the knees.

Sam watched the two from the sideline. Were they really serious? He shook his head and took another swig from his beer bottle. _Idiots_. He heard what they were saying but their words didn't match up with how they were looking at each other. Dean, who was obviously jealous, glared at the mention of April's name. Castiel on the other hand, who obviously was trying to make Dean jealous, just stared at Dean. Those were long and lingering stares and it made Sam uncomfortable. "I'm gonna uh, head back to somewhere that's not here." He said, standing from the table with a grin.

Castiel smiled. "It was nice seeing you again, Sam."

"Yeah, same here, Cas. You two have fun but not too much fun." With that, he left.

* * *

Despite the fact that they were on a case that didn't stop them from drinking all night with each other. Dean didn't say it but he really missed Castiel. He hadn't seen him since the whole, Ephraim angel trying to rid the world of pain case. "Cas, I think we should call it quits." He suggested since Castiel was unbalanced in his own seat.

Castiel replied incoherently and knocked over his bottle spilling the remainder of beer on the table and himself. "I am...not uh, inebriated, Dean." He slurred.

Dean laughed. "I don't think you've mastered what your consumption limits are yet. In other words; let's go because you're two seconds away from being that drunk chick at the bar." He stood and left some money on the table and grabbed Castiel's arm. "Up you go."

Castiel stumbled and tightly gripped onto Dean's suit. "I am fine."

"Uh-uh, sure you are."

* * *

Dean managed to get Cas out to the car with no trouble but an intoxicated Castiel was a flirty and touchy Castiel. Sadly he couldn't take him back to the Bunker because of Ezekiel so he rented them a motel for the night.

"Dude, no." Dean scolded as he swatted at Castiel's hand that was wandering south. "That is not on the menu for you."

"Dean," he chuckled and flopped down onto the bed. "Being human is quite confusing compared to what I imagined and to what I observed over time." He grinned and held a hand out in Dean's direction. "I feel so many things and- and I am unsure what most of these things are." A smile graced his lips and he grabbed Dean by his tie and yanked him closer. "It is all so very complicated, yes?"

"That's what being human is all about, Cas; complications and a bunch of shit to confuse and piss you off."

"Perhaps, but there is one thing I am sure of."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You." He tightened his grip on Dean's tie and yanked him down into a kiss.

Dean, confused as he should be, froze against Castiel's sloppily, drunken kiss. He wasn't expecting that but he wasn't against it either.

"Dean, there are things I think about often." He confessed as he sank his teeth into Dean's bottom lip.

Dean grunted but made no effort to pull away because who was he fooling? The bulge in his pants and the skipping of his heart sold him out like a cheap suit. This wasn't his ideal fantasy of their first kiss, _not that he thought about it_ , but Dean enjoyed it. "Shit, Cas, what?"

"I think about you and I— us together, Dean. I suppose that since I am human now that the things I ignored before are unable to be ignored."

Suddenly the view of the room was shifted for Dean since Castiel forced— yes forced Dean onto his back on the bed. "Cas-"

"I am not done." He said with a smile. "I can remember it clearly, pulling you out of hell, Dean. I mended your flesh and your soul. I needed to see you free again. At the moment, we became connected and I made a dedication to you. I assisted you, appeared when _you_ called for me, fought alongside you, and fought for you." He brought his hand to the side of Dean's face and traced his fingers over smooth freckled skin. "Dean, I _fell_ for you and I do not mean the fall from heaven."

Dean stared up at Castiel in awe. He was...he was scared but curious and attracted to Castiel's words. "Cas, I-"

"Wait." His hand dropped to Dean's heart. "We truthfully do share a more profound bond, Dean. We have a bond that cannot be broken because, well, because I will not allow it to be broken." He leaned down and kissed him once more. "I believe falling for you was inevitable."

* * *

Dean expected the next day to be a blur but he vividly remembered everything. He remembered how Castiel's lips felt against his own, he remembered how his touch felt; warm fingers ghosting across his cheeks, gentle hands gliding alone his flesh. What he remembered most were Castiel's words because they cut deep into his soul.

They didn't have sex to Dean's surprise because the things confessed to him were a turn on but it also was an eye-opener. He couldn't sleep with him when he was drunk; he wanted him sober and able to remember everything. That got him to thinking; would Castiel remember anything of what he said?

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slip under his t-shirt. He made no move to investigate because Castiel was still asleep. So he closed his eyes again. It was only 2am.

* * *

A few hours later he felt pressure on his body. So instinctively he reached for his gun but his wrist was caught by Castiel's hand.

"I am not the enemy." Castiel whispered.

He couldn't see the man's face but he recognized his voice. It was surprisingly dark for it to be morning but then again, he wasn't sure what time it was. "Cas, what are you doing?"

Castiel smiled down at _his_ hunter and laughed. "Do you not remember? I was sure I consumed more alcohol than you."

Dean's heart skipped a beat- or maybe it was two, he couldn't tell. "No, yeah, I remember." No chick flick moments. No chick flick moments.

_No chick flick moments._

Castiel didn't beat around the bust since it was tedious and took too much effort. He liked being straight forward and describing what he wanted and he wanted Dean. "I am sure you are aware of my feelings now?"

Dean smirked. "That and other things." He pushed up until he was upright then placed his hand on Castiel's hip. "Look, Cas, it's not like this is something I do on the daily basis. I mean yeah, there was a lot of chicks but uh, you're a dude and you know—" He was failing at articulating his thoughts. "What I'm saying is, _you_ are new for me"

It may have been started through a drunken state but the feelings were real. They had history and nothing could change that. What he felt for Castiel was on another level. It didn't freak him out; he felt no anxiety about the thought of them together.

It all felt right and no one could tell him otherwise.


End file.
